What I've done reedit
by Wild Geek 1987
Summary: Sakura never thought she could betray her people, until now. AU, possible ooc. Orochimaru/Sakura. Review please? Don’t like don’t read. Redone.


These characters aren't mine k?

Hey darlings, I finally edited this! Hear goes nothing,… Read and review please? I also extend the request to my former reviewers of this story, if they could let me know if this edit is better or worse? Thanks!

What I've done

Sakura pulled again at the chains binding her. Nothing. It had been like this for kami knew how long. She had lost the map. She tried to calm her breathing. Ok, where was she. No light, anywhere, underground? Probably. She was restrained. Dam! She had obviously been caught. Stupid mission! She was no spy!

Tsunade had sent her to scout sound and find information on Orochimaru's latest plans.

Intelligence had come into the village less than 3 weeks ago. The messenger had been half dead and rambling something about Invasion and Orochimaru. It was no big secret that Orochimaru wanted to take control of the village but this time, something had seemed different. As there was no-one else available, Sakura, the only ninja the hokage could spare, Jonin, top medic-Nin, only ninja left in the village not teaching, had set out. Hells, if only she'd had back up but no! All the other ninja that could have been spared, all of them were fighting the Akatsuki! There had been no other choice.

She had found the former Sanin's latest lair with little difficulty, then come upon Orochimaru's followers. She had dropped the map and began to fight tooth and nail to get passed them. Using Chakra filled hits, self-made craters and war cries; she had tried her very best, depleting her chakra to an all time low. Then, she had heard it. A dark chuckle behind her and then… Then, she was here. Which was prison, with no way to escape. Dam!

The metal door creaked. Sakura was pulled from her thoughts. Light spilled into the sell. Her eyes widened. It could be no-one else.

"Orochimaru." Sakura hissed with venom.

"Oh come now Sakura," The voice was just how she remembered it. Silken and laced with seduct, hey! She threw the thought away.

"You were looking for me, weren't you?" A slight smirk graced his features.

"Well, it would seem that you've found me."

She heard footsteps coming closer to her. A hand was moving across her face, pushing her rosette hair from her eyes.

"What?" She tried to pull away. Why the hell couldn't she speak? It could have something to do with the warm hand caressing her face, sending her into fantasies of that hand being somewhere else, 'No, no, no! He's evil! Most wanted missing-Nin? So not partner material!' That didn't stop her thoughts though. The hand moved from her cheek to her neck, shoulder, pure golden eyes boring into her own …

"You were really that desperate to find me," the voice was closer now. The chuckle again, his breath on her neck…...

"What are…"

"Oh Sakura, I think you know. You do want me to go on, don't you?"

Her breath was getting shallow. Thoughts going nuts, he was getting closer. She knew exactly what he was doing and she didn't want him to stop.

She had tried so hard to forget the dreams involving him, the dreams that had haunted her for the last 8 years, the dreams of him ravishing her into oblivion. They were more than wrong! Now those fantasies, scenes from her many dreams were converging on her, filling her mind.

"Don't you, Sakura?"

That, silken purring voice, laced with s, Seduction… The word was little more than a whisper.

"Y Yes."

His arms came around her, hands caressing her naked skin. She hardly had the time to wonder where the hells her clothes had gone and how she'd mist them before there was a click and her limbs came free. He began to laugh. Not just the chuckle, but a full out laugh.

He had known from the beginning that she would come. From the first moment he had seen her in the forest of death at the Chunin exams he had been drawn to her. Such fire, such passion, such beauty, such, delicious innocence. He had known that all he'd have to do was lure her to him and she would come.

He'd continued with his plans for the Uchiha boy but they had failed. The boy just hadn't accepted the full seal. With Sasuke gone, He focused back on the object of his more carnal desire. He had fabricated intelligence that suggested that he was on his way to Konoha and sent one of his spies to inform his dear ex team mate. He had known that all the best ninja were fighting his former associates' and that Sakura was the only one left.

His plan to get her had worked. She had come, exhausted her chakra and now she was his. He had seen her mental battle clear as day. Live her fantasy, the fantasy he had placed in her head, or try to escape and go back to her life, not that she would have been able to escape. It had been so much fun to watch her squirm as he had begun to seduce her. Now she was his and he wasn't going to waste a single moment with his doll, his Sakura.

He released the chains from her limbs and pulled her to him.

"That's it, Sakura." he purred.

She felt his tongue graze across her ear, then his lips began tracing a line down the curve of her cheek, closer, closer to her own lips. She moaned slightly and shuddered in his embrace. "Mmmm," a grown came from deep within his chest and she felt it vibrate throughout her whole body. His lips met hers roughly and suddenly, her mind went blank. She saw stars as his tongue entered her mouth,meeting with her's. He lifted her up and carried her from the sell, all the way telling her just what he intended to do to her in the most appealing way. Sakura moaned as his voice seemed to take over her senses, the words he used giving her skin a slight pinkish glow. She began to sweat just thinking about how such things would feel.

He laid her down on his bed and began to strip, making sure to be slow, though slowness was the last thing on his mind. He wanted to fuck her senseless but at the same time, he wanted her to appreciate just what she was getting.

Her pupils dilated as she watched him reveal himself to her. Slowly, teasingly. She saw a toned, muscular body, definitely not the body of a 50 something. Smooth glistening skin, no blemish anywhere. He bent slightly to remove his trousers and underwear and she gasped audibly. His manhood, was like nothing she had ever seen. Long thick and, and… her mouth began to water and she felt her womanhood moisten.

"Like what you see?"

She jumped. When had he gotten closer?

"Oh, I, I," She reached out. He caught her hand firmly.

"Uh, not yet, my dear. Patience is a virtue." He smirked and bent to kiss her again.

Kami, she was amazing. As his tongue plundered her mouth, he felt her moan into the kiss. He moved his lips on a path down her neck, leaving small bites in his wake. His tongue traced each mark he made, making her shudder. He laughed against her skin. This was going to be good.

"Orochimaru," Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Hmm?" He made sure that his lips pressed against her skin and felt her shudder with the vibration.

She felt the vibration from his lips, now so close to her breast.

"I, I oh!" She cried out as his lips surrounded a nipple and his tongue began laving the skin. His hand moved to the other Brest and began a firm massage.

"Oh Kami!" She screamed as his mouth and hand switched places. Her legs were pushed apart and another hand began making its way slowly up her inner thigh. She felt a nail rake the skin there and gripped his shoulder, wincing slightly.

"Hmm?"

The query came again. What was she going to say? Oh yeah.

"P please, could you, I need, she tried reaching for the erection now pressing against her. Orochimaru's lips curled upwards slightly and his eyes met hers.

"No. Not yet, love." The word love, though spoken in a mocking tone, still managed to make her shiver.

They continued to make out for what seamed like hours. Sakura moaning and writhing as her soon to be lover moved his mouth and hands over her sensitised skin. Unable to stop herself, Sakura tried to reach for his manhood again.

"No!" There was a stinging sensation on her cheek as he slapped her.

Sakura pulled back suddenly.

"Orochimaru, I need it!" She felt a tear fall from her eye.

Dam woman, he had to make her understand! He wanted to give it to her but first, he wanted her to pledge herself to him. He pulled back.

"Sakura, before I do this, you must do something for me."

Huh? Something, hells right now she'd do anything and she meant that. It surprised her but she really did.

"Yes, yes anything!" She was almost ashamed about how needy she sounded but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not now.

He laughed. Right now, he could ask her to jump off a cliff and she probably would. Not even he had predicted this from her. She was now truly his and he loved it. He just had to get her to admit it.

"Anything?" He drawled, making her red face go even redder if that was even possible. His lips pursed as if he was thinking. She took in deep breaths, trying to regain control over her racing heart.

He bent towards her, nibbling her ear lightly. The words he whispered next nearly made her fall off the bed.

"Say you're mine, Sakura."

"What?" She screamed out. Her voice echoed round the walls several times.

He laughed. He just couldn't help it. Had she really thought this would be a one time thing? He never did that. Either she would be his or he would kill her now. He didn't want to but she knew a lot about him now and he had no choice. Taking a deep breath, he repeated himself, slightly louder, emphasising every word.

"Say, you're, mine."

Sakura froze. Could she really do this? Become property of the number one missing-Nin? Well, what had she done so far. She had betrayed her mentor by letting herself be seduced by her ex team mate and betrayed her village by having sexual relations with sed ex team-mate, who just happened to be the number 1 Missing-Nin. What else could she do? She had no other choice and she knew it.

"I,"

Yes? He lent down, brushing her lips with his.

"I, I'm yours." More tears began rolling down her face. It started as a chuckle but then grew.

"Yes, yes!" His lips crashed roughly on hers again and she cried, both with passion and pain as she felt his member enter her virgin entrance. At the same time, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, effectively swallowing her cry.

He began thrusting into her, allowing his mouth to do what it would, trailing down her body, sucking, licking, bighting and kissing everywhere he could reach. She cried out in unmasked delight.

"Orochimaru, oh Kami, so good, more, more, oh Kami yes!"

His thrusts grew more urgent as he felt his climax approaching. She was close to but he wanted her to beg. He wanted her to beg him to make her cum He slowed, using all his self-control to do so.

"P, Please, Orochimaru, Please!"

"What do you want me to do, Darling? Tell me." He lent down and whispered.

"I need to know."

How, the, fuck could he not know! Sakura didn't bother to stop the frustrated scream from leaving her mouth. He smirked again.

"Come on, Sakura, his hand trailed down her stomach as he kissed her deeply. She moaned yet again.

"Tell me."

"I, I, need, please, Oh dam it make me cum, please!"

"But of course, my Sakura." She wasn't sure but she thought she heard a smile in his voice as he said those final words.

With that, he began to move again, pushing the young woman over the edge.

Sakura felt as if something had snapped inside her. Unable to stop herself she screamed.

"Orochimaru!"

Slowing slightly, Orochimaru let his own release flood her then pulled out and lay down at her side. It did not escape his notice that she was in floods of tears. Leaning over her, he began to kiss them away. Not because he felt any tenderness towards her, it was just that he loved the taste of her tear slicked skin. 'She really is such a beautiful creature,' he thought as he tasted the salt of her tears on his tongue.

Sakura wasn't sure which was worse. Her betrayal or the fact that he had made her beg. Haruno Sakura never begged! Well, she never begged until now, it seamed. As the waves of her orgasm had consumed her, she thought of all her friends. Hinata, Ino, Naruto and the tears came. As she came down from her high, she felt a pair of lips and a serpentine tongue moving across her cheeks, taking away her tears. The last thing she heard before exhaustion overcame her was,

"You're so beautiful when you cry, my dear, Sakura."


End file.
